geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadlocked
Deadlocked is the twentieth level of Geometry Dash and the third level with a Demon difficulty. 30 secret coins are required to unlock the level. Description Deadlocked introduces new map components like the green jump ring (which changes gravity with additional momentum), teleportation portals (which teleport players to another location from a linked portal along the Y-axis), and keys/keyholes (which serve as a visual guide for touch-triggered triggers, however, green inverted-square triggers were used in Geometrical Dominator). The level also utilizes a more advanced use of triggers to create "laser-shooting monsters" which are seen in the first normal-sized UFO segment at 64%. Secret coins *The first secret coin is unique compared to others, as it requires a key before it can be acquired. In the first ship sequence, a key is placed high up above the moving obstacles at 19%. Once successfully retrieved, it opens an area later in the level, in a cube sequence which allows the player to grab the coin at 43%. Failure to retrieve the key will keep this passage blocked and the player will be forced to take the normal route situated below it. **However, the player can brush past the key, and still be able to get the secret coin. This is because the hitbox of the toggle trigger used to activate the coin is larger than the hitbox of the key. *The second secret coin appears at 52% during the second robot sequence. There will be a two-block wide pillar sticking out from the ground. Instead of jumping to the top of the pillar, the player must drop down and jump shortly after to collect the coin. To return to the normal path, the player must jump on top of an invisible block. This is considered slightly easier than the normal path. **The platform was originally three blocks wide, but this was changed in update 2.01. *The final secret coin appears at 66% during the second UFO sequence when there are monsters shooting lasers at the player. The player must get close to the top of the screen before the first laser is fired. Then, a spinning blade must be avoided and the coin will be acquired. *If all 3 coins are collected, the player will be granted an extra icon. Gameplay Trivia *Deadlocked is the only official level with invisible manipulation and form portals. *Deadlocked is the only level to reward 15 stars, the highest amount of stars that can be earned from any level. *Deadlocked contains the earliest portals of any official level at 2%, which are the mini and wave portals. *At the time of its release, Deadlocked contained every form in the game at both normal and mini sizes, except for the Mini Robot. *Deadlocked is the second level to give a Robot for beating the level, the first being Geometrical Dominator. *Originally, players could time a jump correctly right before the second wave section that would cause them to skip the wave portal and the speed portal, causing them to enter the second wave section as a cube. However, this was patched in Update 2.01. **As a less significant glitch, players could also time the green orbs late before the second wave section, causing them to skip only the speed portal and still enter the section as a wave. Similarly, this was also patched in Update 2.01. *There are three different ways to collect the second coin. **The first way is to go in the secret path and jump with very little boost to the platform with the secret coin. Then, an "invisible" block will appear on which the player must land on and then jump from to continue normally. ***It is possible to jump at the very end of the platform where the coin is located with full boost, going over the “invisible” block and landing on the normal path. **Another way is to tap on the green ring exactly when the player reaches it so that they land on the platform and then instantly jump with full boost in order to brush past the secret coin and acquire it. Then, it is slightly harder to jump over the "invisible" spikes. **The last way is to go up on the normal path (going over the secret path), and make a tiny jump from that platform to fall onto the invisible block on which the coin stands and then jump back to the normal route, exactly like the first way to get the coin. *Deadlocked takes 99 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 106 jumps. *Deadlocked, along with Fingerdash, are the only main official levels in which collectibles are required for the player to obtain a secret coin. Gallery DeadlockedSecretCoin1Key.png|Key required for the first secret coin DeadlockedSecretCoin1.png|First secret coin DeadlockedSecretCoin2.png|Second secret coin DeadlockedSecretCoin3.png|Third secret coin DeadlockedMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels